Wanna Take Me Home?
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: A Lot Can Happen In One Night, Right? - KidxMaka One Shot Rated M! The Song In This Is I Don't Wanna Dance By Hey Monday. I Do Not Own The Song Or Do I Own The Soul Eater Characters, They Both Belong To Their Respectful Owners! Please Review!


Wanna Take Me Home?

Soul licked his lips with the lust of wanting to run through the club doors knowing that Patty, Tsubaki, Maka and the one he desperately was in love with Liz was on the other side, drinking and partying like there was no tomorrow and he longed to see the brown haired Thompson sister dance around with hardly any clothes on.

"Can we go in already?" He huffed getting impatient. "I'm so bored!"

Slowly Kid shook his head. "We need to wait for Black*star. He'd have a bitch fit if he knew we went in without him."

The red eyed Death-Scythe ran his fingers through his spiky white hair. "He better get here soon."

Kid shook his head slowly and watched the doors of the club, purple neon lights flashing all around the rim of the door frame, flashing brighter with every time the door was pushed open and another person stepped in or walked out.

"Screw this!" As fast as he could he charged towards the door throwing himself through.

Hurriedly Kid walked after him stepping through the flashing door and into the pink and purple neon club that was full of people, boys and girls dancing around on the dance floor as girls danced around on the stage at the front of the club, wearing extremely short mini skirts and low cut tops.

Startled from the slamming sound of the door being thrown open, Maka spun around to face the doorway where she saw the golden eyed Shinigami walk in with his hands buried deeply in his pockets.

Liz elbowed her giggling slightly. "Look who walked in just in time."

Maka's cheeks flushed bright pink. "Crap…"

"Yahoo!" A loud male voice yelled against the music jumping around the dance floor from girl to girl. "Bow down before me for I am your god!"

Soul's eyebrows narrowed as he spotted the blue haired assassin in the crowd. "Black*star?"

Alerted the assassin turned around noticing that he had been found. "Oh no…"

Rage built up inside of Kid's and Soul's stomach as they stormed over to the boy. "You were here the whole time!"

Black*star rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Maka told me to distract Kid."

Kid's eyes widened. "Huh… Why?"

Suddenly their voices where drowned out as the DJ's voice echoed around the club room. "Ladies and gentlemen please put your hands together and welcome to the stage, the sexy Maka Albarn!"

"Woo!" People in the crowd cheered as Maka walked slowly up the steps to the stage.

The Thompson sisters and Tsubaki whistled as there friend stepped out into the middle of the stage and stood directly underneath the spotlight placing both hands on the microphone stand in front of her.

Kid's jaw dropped as he stared up at the girl he had been crushing on for months stand still on the stage wearing black strappy high heels, a low cut turquoise top that made her bust look bigger than it usually looked and a short denim skirt, worn around the rim. And to top it all of her hair was pushed back with a purple hair band and back brushed to give it volume.

Kid stammered. "She looks a-amazing…"

Noticing Kid's reaction the Thompson sisters giggled hysterically, hardly trying to keep their voices down as they continued to stare in Kid's direction who was watching them as they laughed.

The guitar played and the music echoed all around the room as Maka begun to shake her hips swiftly from left to right, still keeping her hands held tightly on the stand, tightening her grasp as the nerves got ever worse.

She placed her lips to the microphone. "Take me home…!"

More people cheered and wooed and begun to clap there hands as Maka's hips begun to slowly down slightly, moving sexier and sexier by the second that they were swung from side to side.

"You…" She took the microphone off of its stand, holding it her left hand and begun to walk to the right of the stage, placing her right hand on her hip. "You hit with me a break."

A lump was stuck in the middle of Kid's throat as he watched her walk around the stage, her long legs moving as slowly and sexy as they could, staying strong with every step that was took. He longed to run his hands against her thighs and hold them there as he kissed her over and over again.

"And now…" She held the mic close to her lips as she bent forward facing the crowd and holding her right hand against her thigh. "You're back for more your song's the same."

She quickly stood up straight again, as if she were embarrassed by the dance move she had just performed walking to the left of the stage slowly but trying to shake the embarrassment away.

"Leave." She swung her hip to the left throwing the mic to her right hand as she placed her left on her hip. "…Me with all the blame."

And quickly she begun to swing her hips from left to right again as the music begun to pick up its pace once again, moving them sexy and swiftly stepping from side to side as if her feet were to follow her hips.

"I don't have time for another game."

Liz and Patty shrieked as they threw their hands in the air. "Go Maka!"

She walked back over to the stand, placing the mic back in its holder and gripping hold of the stand just like before. "I don't wanna dance!"

She moved her hands further down the stand moving down with it swinging her hips from long to right still as she crouched down to the stage floor opening up her thighs and holding the stand between her legs as she danced around it sexily swinging her hips still.

"So don't you ask me, babe!"

As Kid watched he suddenly began to feel himself becoming turned on as he watched her move around the stand with swift and slowly movements, opening and closing her legs over and over again.

He couldn't help but notice the black laced thong she was wearing as she opened her legs to swing around the stand holding one leg in the air as she spun around holding her body against the black metal.

"I don't wanna dance!" Slowly working her way back up the stand she placed her hands back on the mic. "You blew your chance, to rock my night away!"

Soul and Black*star looked over to the golden eyed Shinigami and straight away they couldn't help but laugh as they noticed the bulge in the reapers trousers sticking out from underneath his blazer.

Soul leant over to whisper in Liz's ear. "Liz, Kid's got a boner!"

Wide eyed she also quickly spun around to stare at her Meister and couldn't stop from throwing herself forward in laughter as she too saw it in her Meister's trousers.

She wiped her tear filled eyes. "Bless him."

"So let it go!" Maka lifted up her right arm and swayed it over her placing her forearm against the top of her head. "You'll never take me home!"

Once again she begun to sway herself as she slowly crouched down holding her knees close together swaying from side to side moving her arms around her up and down the stand.

"Take me home…!" She leant forward as she stood back up. "Take me home…!"

As the music begun to die down the crowd cheered and wooed as Maka begun to walk down the steps and off the stage walking quickly back to her friends that were waiting for her at the bottom of the steps.

Kid watched as she stepped back onto the dance floor Liz pulled her close and placed her lips to her ear, whispering something and as soon as she pulled away Maka giggled holding the back of her hang to her mouth.

Turning around quickly she walked off to the men's toilets holding his hands in his blazer pocket and pulling his hands close together trying to make the fabric of the blazer cover his crutch so no one could notice.

He pushed open the door and jogged through running to the end cubical the furthest away from the door and quickly closed the door behind him, leaning up against it to keep it closed.

Without hesitating or wasting another second hurriedly her begun to undo his belt and his trousers and slowly he pulled them down along with his Shinigami skull boxer pants and shortly after he begun masturbating, giving himself the pleasure as he pictured the image of the green eyed girl rubbing herself against the microphone stand.

The sound of the bathroom door being pushed open and footsteps walking towards the cubical that Kid was standing in, the footsteps getting louder and louder as they got closer to the door.

Kid stammered. "D-Don't come in!"

The door was pushed swung open and the green eyed Scythe-Meister stepped through, closing and locking the door behind her, something that Kid had obviously forgot to do when he ran in.

His cheeks heated up. "Maka…"

Not caring that Kid's trousers and boxers were half way down his legs Maka held her body against his and smacked her lips on top of his, lifting up her leg and placing her high heels against the top of the toilet seat, brushing her thigh against his.

Her tongue licked at his lips lusting for permission to enter inside of his mouth, waiting wanting to pull herself even closer to him as she gripped on tighter to his blazer sleeve's so tight one sudden movement and his sleeve could be ripped right off.

Finally giving in to the temptation he gripped onto her waist placing his crutch against hers pulling her as close as he could until he couldn't get any closer to her body.

He moved his hand away from her back and placed it against her thigh that was wrapped around his and slowly began to move his hand up her leg, underneath her skirt, moving towards her panty line getting closer and closer.

With one move her panties dropped slightly, hanging loosely towards her knee but caught around the top of her thigh as her leg remained placed up on the toilet seat while wrapped around the Shinigami.

Not stopping with his movements he held his fingers against her clit and moved his fingers back and fourth rubbing at her vagina over and over again until he felt his finger slide inside of her.

Slowly he moved his fingers up and down inside her vagina, repeating it over and over again several times until he heard a slight quiet moan escape her lips in his ear, getting louder and louder with every second that he pressed harder.

She stood up on her tiptoes and fell again from the pressure. "Kid…"

He planted kisses all the way up her neck towards her cheek, over and over again as she remained moaning in his ear, once again turning him on.

The bathroom door opened again and the sound of both Soul and Liz giggling as they stepped through, drowning out the sound of the music in the club behind them.

Soul walked over to the cubical door both Kid and Maka were standing in and knocked on it a couple of times. "Kid, you got any johnny's?"


End file.
